Toy projectile come in many shapes and forms in an effort to generate play value. Disc devises are captivating because of the floating-like movement such devices have after being discharged from a launching device, the Frisbee being one of the most well known of such devices where the launching device is a thrower's arm. New approaches to disc designs are constantly being made often without success.
Disc devices are well known and are disclosed in the following patents. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,252 for an “Aerodynamic Disc” issued in 1979 to Sullivan, and purports to disclose a disc with a toroidal rim section and a central section where a substantial amount of weight of magnetic material is placed in a effort to achieve enhanced rotational spin of the disc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,230 for a “Tossing Ring And Saucer” issued in 1989 to Richards, and purports to disclose a tossing ring of foam material with a number of mitered surfaces to give the ring a particular flight characteristic, namely less distance and a more vertical descent. In one embodiment, an insert of rigid plastic material is threaded into the center of the ring. A year later another U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,441 for an “Aerodynamic Flying Disc With Weighted Insert” issued to Novinsky, and purports to disclose a disc with a central portion and a perimeter portion. An insert is threadedly engaged with the disc in the central portion and the insert is embossed or imprinted with words or logos.
In 1998 a U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,228 issued to Wu for a “Toy Flying Disk And Launcher System” that purports to disclose a disk formed from a slat disk body having a center hole and two end caps fastened together through the center hole. The disk body may be molded of flexible material while the end caps are molded from rigid plastic. The end caps have smoothly curved outer surfaces to reduce friction between disks when they are in contact with one another in a magazine. (Note that the spellings of “disc” and “disk” have been adopted as the word is used in the referenced patents.) U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0176435 for a “Flexible Flying Disc” was published in 2009 listing Stark as inventor, and purports to disclose a toy disc with a recess formed by an upstanding edge connected to a bottom structure. A stabilizing member is inserted into the recess in some of the embodiments shown. The outer disc is made of a soft, pliant and flexible material.
These patents and devices are of some interest, however, they do not disclose or illustrate a superior marketable toy item.